As the conventional organic EL panels, there has been known a type of having a light-emitting display which has organic EL elements formed on a transparent support substrate as light-emitting pixels in a matrix shape, the organic EL elements being formed, for example, by interposing an organic layer at least having an organic light-emitting layer between anodes (first electrodes) formed of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) and the like and cathodes (second electrodes) formed of aluminum (Al) and the like (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The organic EL element injects a hole from the anode and injects an electron from the cathode; and the hole and the electron are re-coupled in the organic light-emitting layer, hence to emit a light. The organic EL element has what is called a diode characteristic that a current hardly flows from the cathode to the anode.
The above mentioned organic EL panel is a passive-matrix organic EL panel which controls the light emission of the organic EL elements through passive driving (driving in the order of lines), for example, with the anodes as data lines and the cathodes as common lines.